Friendzone (ONESHOOT)
by nutellabaekie
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bila persahabatanmu dibumbui rasa cinta? Lalu, langkah apa yang akan kau lakukan? Baekhyun dengan segala rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol perlahan menyangkal segala perasaan yang ada pada lelaki tinggi itu. [ ChanBaek Love Story ] Warning: Boys Love / YAOI. Mind to review? ;)


**Friendzone (ONESHOOT)**

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

 **Boys Love**

Sumarry:  
Bagaimana jadinya bila persahabatanmu dibumbui rasa cinta? Lalu, langkah apa yang akan kau lakukan? Baekhyun dengan segala rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol perlahan menyangkal segala perasaan yang ada pada lelaki tinggi itu.

 **.**

~ oOo ~

 **.**

 **Semoga tidak membosankan ya^^  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ps: tulisan bercetak miring adalah flashback**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Pendek!" teriak lelaki berperawakan tinggi dari ujung lorong sana menghentikan langkah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tentu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, itu Chanyeol. Sahabat sekaligus lelaki yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya belakangan ini.

"Kau kemarin kemana? Kenapa tidak masuk kelas? Dosen Lim mengadakan kuis kemarin." Tanya Chanyeol serta melaporkan apa saja yang terjadi kemarin.

Baekhyun memandang lekat wajah Chanyeol, terlihat jelas bahwa lelaki ini khawatir padanya. Dan lagi keringat di pelipisnya mulai berjatuhan membasahi lahan yang ada. Baekhyun menunduk seketika dengan wajah merona. Baekhyun merutuki segala respon berlebihannya pada Chanyeol belakangan ini. Dua tahun yang lalu, tepat ia pertama kali mengenal Chanyeol dan yakin jika ia sudah jatuh cinta pada lelaki ini. Harinya terlewatkan biasa saja, sangat berbeda dengan respon tubuhnya akhir – akhir ini yang sangat memalukan menurutnya.

Chanyeol serta Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah saling mengenal sejak pertama kali memasuki universitas. Keduanya bahkan satu jurusan dan selalu mendapatkan kelas yang sama. Namun, pada saat itu, mereka sama sekali tidak bertukar cerita ataupun suara. Tahu namanya saja tidak, lalu bagaimana bisa mereka berbagi cerita? Baekhyun sebenarnya cukup merasa aneh dengan teman sekelasnya ini, Chanyeol. Lelaki ini selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam seolah menintimidasinya atau ingin menelanjanginya.

 _Baekhyun dengan segala kekesalan di dirinya berjalan kembali memasuki universitas. Hari sudah gelap, bahkan seluruh lampu di kampusnya padam secara menyeluruh. Membuatnya mau tidak mau menyalakan flash di ponselnya untuk membantu pencariannya. Sebuah buku berisi tentang materi untuk ujian esok hari tertinggal dengan tidak elitnya di kelas. Membuat Baekhyun mengerang dan merutuki kebodohan serta kepikunan dirinya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo –saudara dekatnya– untuk mengantarkannya kembali ke kampus. Namun, Kyungsoo justru menolaknya mentah – mentah dan berkata jika ia mempunyai janji dengan sang kekasih. Oh astaga, mati sudah riwayat Baekhyun sekarang._

 _Baekhyun itu penakut. Ia sangat takut kegelapan dan tidak berani jika harus memasuki kampus yang terkenal akan cerita horror(yang bodohnya ia mempercayai)nya itu seorang diri. Semakin ia bergedik ngeri membayangkan hal apa saja yang akan ia temui di kampus nanti, maka semakin cepat pula jam berputar. Hingga dengan segala keberaniannya, ia memutuskan untuk seorang diri kembali ke universitas. Mengambil buku sialan yang sangat menyusahkan itu._

 _Srek_

 _Bunyi benda yang terdengar bergeser itu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di koridor kampus. Air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seiring indra pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki seseorang yang ia yakin tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Peluhnya berjatuhan akibat ketakutan yang menghantui dirinya._

 _Puk._

 _Great! Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu Baekhyun membuat lelaki mungil ini menangis dalam diam. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit seperti membacakan mantra agar tidak lagi di ganggu. Matanya terpejamkan seiring tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar menahan isakan tangis._

 _'Eomma, Appa, maafkan Baekhyun'_

 _Ujarnya dalam hati seolah jika hidupnya sudah di ujung tanduk._

 _"Byun Baekhyun?" tanya seseorang di belakang Baekhyun dengan suara cukup berat dan terdengar serak. Tubuhnya seseorang yang diyakini lelaki ini sangat tinggi, terlihat dari bayangannya yang berada di depan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun membuka matanya dan seketika membulatkan matanya. Benar! Kematiannya sudah di ambang pintu. Bahkan hantu ini mengetahui nama panjangnya. Oh Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku. Lelaki ini berjalan lebih mendekat dan dengan cepat membalikan tubuh ringan Baekhyun agar tidak lagi membelakanginya. Memandang wajah lelaki imut dengan pandangan datar yang justru membuat Baekhyun…_

 _"Aaaaaakkhh!"_

 _….pingsan._

Baekhyun tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian memalukan saat itu. Namun, karena kejadian memalukan itulah dirinya dapat mengenal Chanyeol. Mengetahui segala latar belakang lelaki tinggi yang sudah berstatuskan sahabat baginya. Segala tingkah konyol Chanyeol seakan berputar kembali di memorynya. Betapa idiotnya sahabatnya ini, pikirnya. Baekhyun sama seperti Chanyeol, tidak mempunyai teman di luar sana. Dulu saat Chanyeol belum mengenal Baekhyun, ia menjadi lelaki pendiam dengan wajah datar. Membuat seluruh temannya malas untuk mengajaknya berkenalan. Sehari – hari ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di kantin, kelas, ataupun apartemennya. Ya, Chanyeol tinggal seorang diri. Orang tua nya terlalu sibuk mengurusi perihal bisnis sehingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri dengan meminta apartement sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Lamunan Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol seakan terhenti setelah mendapatkan sentilan keras di dahi mulusnya.

"Byun Baek!" kesal Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang ia tekuk. Sedari tadi mulutnya berbicara hingga berbusa bahkan sama sekali tidak di dengar oleh Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu, apa yang mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun hingga ia melamun dan tersenyum geli dalam lamunannya.

Baekhyun mengaduh sakit sesambil tangannya mengusap dahi yang menjadi korban kekesalan Chanyeol itu. Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menendang bokong milik Chanyeol nanti!

"Sialan! Kenapa kau menyentilku!?" omel Baekhyun yang justru seharusnya Chanyeol lakukan.

"Yak! Aku sedari tadi berbicara denganmu, tapi kau malah mengacuhkanku!" ujar Chanyeol seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun memandang tidak percaya sosok Chanyeol di hadapannya saat ini. Ini masih di koridor kampus, sedangkan Chanyeol bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Hell, dimana urat malu si idiot ini!? dan lagi, lelaki paling imut disini itu dia, bukan si idiot ini.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Tadi tiba-tiba saja aku teringat kejadian pertama kali kita berinteraksi." Ujar Baekhyun dan tertawa setelahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum seketika melihat tawa Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

Sadar jika dirinya tengah di perhatikan oleh Chanyeol, maka seketika ia berhenti dan menunduk dengan rona di wajahnya. Uh, Baek! Dia memperhatikanmu karena heran kenapa dirimu sangat aneh.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kemarahanku sudah mereda padamu. Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kemana dirimu, kemarin?" ujar Chanyeol seraya merangkul dengan lembut bahu Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berjalan untuk pergi ke taman belakang.

Baekhyun dapat merasakannya, bagaimana tubuhnya tiba – tiba menegang, jantungnya berdegup dengan kecepatan di atas rata – rata, serta wajahnya yang sudah pasti terlewat merah karena malu.

* * *

 **~ Friendzone ~**

* * *

Baekhyun masih setia melakukan tindakan bodoh bersama Chanyeol. Entah itu menjahili namja berbadan gemuk di kantin, atau mematikan saklar lampu di kamar mandi dan berakhir mereka akan berlari dengan gelak tawa menggema memenuhi koridor sekolah. Teman mereka, entah berbeda jurusan ataupun sama dengannya hanya bisa memaklumi kelakukan idiot dua sejoli iu. Bahkan jika mereka tidak melakukan hal seperti, justru terlihat aneh dan seperti ada yang kurang.

Hell, kehidupan mereka memang berubah sejak keduanya berkenalan dan bertukar cerita. Chanyeol yang mewarnai rambutnya, dan Baekhyun yang semakin terlihat imut membuat keduanya terlihat menarik di mata mahasiswa di kampus. Apalagi keduanya sangatlah jahil dan selalu bersama. Tidak jarang bahkan para mahasiswa -yang kini menjadi temannya- mendukung keduanya agar menjalin hubungan yang lebih. Namun Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya sebagai angin lalu, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang selalu merona wajahnya ketika mendengar penuturan temannya.

Hari - demi hari mereka mulai di kenal di kalangan mahasiswa. Menjadikan keduanya sebagai mahasiswa terpopuler dan mempunyai beberapa penggemar dari kalangan kaum hawa. Dan saat itu juga, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus terbiasa oleh tidakan penggemarnya. Seperti tidak perlu lagi terkejut ketika penggemarnya memberi hadiah untuknya. Atau ketika penggemarnya terang - terangan menyatakan cintanya kepada mereka

"Terimakasih tumpangannya, idiot!" seru Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya meledek dan berlalu keluar mobil mewah milik Chanyeol. Kaki pendeknya berlari kecil untuk memasuki rumahnya. Beginilah mereka, Chanyeol akan selalu (ingat! selalu) berjalan bersama untuk menuju kampus sekalipun salah satu dari mereka tidak mempunyai jadwal. Baekhyun sebenarnya sering membawa mobil ke kampus tetapi dulu sebelum dirinya belum mengenal Chanyeol. Karena setelah Chanyeol menjadi sahabatnya, maka larangan untuk mengendarai mobil ke kampus tercipta dan membuat Baekhyun kesal.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya di atas tempat tidurnya, senyuman manis dirinya tidak hilang sejak menuruni mobil Chanyeol. Entah kenapa dirinya sangat senang hari ini. Ah, apa karena Chanyeol mengajaknya pergi menuju LotteeWorld tadi? Ah tapi sepertinya itu berlebihan. Biarlah hanya Tuhan serta hatinya yang tahu.

Tangannya menyambar cepat ponsel di nakas meja yang memang sejak tadi tidak ia bawa. Menekan beberapa password untuk membuka layar ponsel. Dirinya berniat mengecek akun linenya yang sudah sangat menumpuk oleh pesan penting dari teman ataupun fansnya. Namun saat ibu jarinya menggeser ke arah bawah, ada sebuah pesan yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Display picturenya tidak ada, dan namanya pun terlihat aneh _'Jacob88'_. Dahinya mengkerut ketika membaca display name itu, setahu dirinya, seluruh mahasiswa kampus tidak ada yang bernama aneh seperti itu.

Baiklah, ia tidak perduli nama serta picture orang tersebut. Perhatiannya saat ini tertuju pada pesan singkat yang justru berisikan video singkat dan sebuah pesan bertuliskan; lihatlah, ini menarik. Cukup lama ia terdiam, memikirkan apa dirinya harus melihat video ini atau tidak. Dan dengan seribu rasa penasaran dirinya, ia membuka video itu. Menontonnya dengan tetesan air mata.

Prank.

Handphone nya jatuh tepat di atas ranjang empuknya. Tangannya membekap mulutnya dengan lelehan air mata yang secar terus menerus jatuh. Ia tidak percaya ini! Ini gila menurutnya, disana , di dalam video itu terlihat jelas bagaimana Chanyeol -sahabatnya- tengah berciuman dengan sangat panas oleh seorang wanita tepat di kamar mandi kampus. Great! Tangisnya tidak bisa berhenti, meski dirinya sudah menyakinkan jika itu bukan Chanyeol. Namun semakin ia menyangkalnya, maka bayang-bayang Chanyeol saat berciuman semakin menghantui pikirannya.

"Baek! Hosh hosh hosh"

Itu Chanyeol, lelaki yang berada dalam video itu kini berada di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mengambil pusing bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya, dirinya sudah menaruh kepercayaan yang penuh pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun cukup tersentak mendengar suara berat Chanyeol, ia dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan menormalkan deru nafasnya seperti semula. Menolehkan kepalanya melihat ke arah pintu kamar yang kini sudah menampilkan sosok Chanyeol disana.

"Baek, baek! Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!" jelas Chanyeol seraya menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun agar mau mendengarkannya. Hati Baekhyun semakin sakit, Ia yakin Chanyeol kesini untuk menjelaskan perihal video yang tadi ia lihat. Dan itu justru semakin membuatnya ingin menangis. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol membahas ini, ia ingin Chanyeol diam dan seolah tidak terjadi apa - apa.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara parau serta ia buat sepolos mungkin. Air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang jika ia berkedip saja sudah bisa di pastikan akan lolos jatuh membasahi pipi. Ia ingin sekali berteriak dan memarahi Chanyeol bahwa dirinya sangat sakit hati dan juga cemburu. Tapi sekali lagi ia ingat, dirinya hanyalah seorang sahabat. Dan belum tentu juga, Chanyeol adalah seorang yang sama sepertinya. _Gay_.

Chanyeol bernafas lega mendengar penuturan polos Baekhyun, ia dengan cepat memeluk rengkuh tubuh sahabatnya dengan erat. "Maafkan aku..." ujarnya masih dengan deruan nafas yang memburu.

Tidak ada yang bisa lelaki mungil ini lakukan selain menangis dalam diam. Sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara isakannya ataupun membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Meski ia tahu, hal itu tidak akan bisa. Chanyeol pasti akan menyadari dirinya yang tengah menangis.

"Aku senang ka- KAU MENANGIS BAEK!?" pekiknya kaget melihat Baekhyun yang hanya berada sepuluh senti di depannya dengan lelehan air mata serta tubuh bergetar. Kepala lelaki mungil ini tertunduk, berusaha menutupi segalanya, meski itu tetap tidak bisa.

Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan cepat, jemari besarnya menghapus lelehan air mata itu. Membuat pipi Baekhyun secara tidak sadar semakin merona akibat perbuatannya. "Kenapa menangis, hm?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah yang justru terdengar menggoda.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan melepaskan kedua tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya. Ia menghapus air matanya cepat dan tersenyum setelahnya. "Aku tidak apa. Aku hanya terharu kau memelukku dan juga meminta maaf untuk pertama kalinya." bohongnya yang sebenarnya sedikit benar juga. Dirinya dan Chanyeol memang selalu bersama, berbagi makan, berbagi uang atau lainnya. Tapi mereka tidak pernah saling memeluk seperti saat ini, bahkan meminta maaf satu sama lainpun tidak pernah.

"Kau ini," ujar Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusak suarai hitam Baekhyun.

Dan membawa tubuh mungil dihadapannya untuk ia rengkuh dalam sebuah pelukan hangat kembali.

* * *

 **~ Friendzone ~**

* * *

"Baek! Aku punya berita bagus. Coba tebak."

Chanyeol dengan segala ekspresi idiotnya berbicara dengan suara berat secara tiba-tiba yang otomatis mengagetkan Baekhyun kini tengah terduduk di sebuah ruang musik. Baekhyun memasang wajah kesalnya ketika Chanyeol mengambil notes kecil berisi lirik lagu buatannya serta diary dadakannya secara paksa. Dan mau tidak mau ia harus menanggapi hal apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan nanti.

"Apa?" jawabnya ketus bukan main.

"Aish berhentilah merajuk, Baek. Aku hanya mengambil notemu" ujar Chanyeol

"Cepat katakan. Aku ingin melanjutkannya lagi" ujar Baekhyun

"Kau tau? Mahasiswi bernama Seulgi yang terkenal akan kepintarannya itu?"

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol membahas seorang perempuan di hadapannya. Dan kini perasaannya mulai tidak enak. "Ya. Kenapa?"

"Aku berhasil menjadi kekasihnya! Oh astaga Baek! Ini sungguh seperti mimpiku"

Chanyeol dengan senyum bahagia meloncat refleks layaknya anak kecil. Mulutnya terus mengeluarkan ocehan tentang bagaimana ia bisa di terima sebagai kekash Seulgi. Sementara Baekhyun? Hanya bisa menunduk menutupi segala tangisan dalam diamnya. Hatinya sakit bukan main, terlebih lagi fakta baru yang ia ketahui sekarang kalau Chanyeol bukanlah seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol seorang yang normal. Tidak _gay_ sepertinya.

"Selamat, semoga hubunganmu diberkati Tuhan. Aku permisi, akan ada kelas"

Baekhyun segera berlari keluar ruangan dengan tergesa. Lagi, kini ia menangis karena lelaki yang sama. Lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu sempat membuatnya seperti ini. Baekhyun terus melangkah menjauhi kampus. Tidak perduli jika memang setelah ini akan ada jam kuliah. Ia butuh seorang diri untuk menenangkan pikiran serta hatinya. Hati yang telah di patahkan secara bertubi oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang pintu masuk yang baru saja menjadi pintu keluar bagi sahabatnya, Baekhyun. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya merasakan sakit ketika melihat Baekhyun berlari keluar ruangan dan juga mengucapkan sebuah wish untuk hubungannya dengan Seulgi. Seharusnya ia justru bahagia, itu artinya Baekhyun mendukung hubungannya. Tapi, ia merasa ada yang berbeda pada Baekhyun.

"Hufffftt.."

Satu helaan nafas kasar ia keluarkan. Ia melirik sebuah notes kecil di tangannya yang jelas - jelas adalah milik Baekhyun. Dan dengan seribu rasa penasarannya, ia mendudukan diri di sebuah kursi dan mulai membuka notes itu halaman demi halaman. Hingga jarinya terhenti pada sebuah halaman berisikan lirik lagu.

 _Kau yang selalu mendatangiku diam - diam ketika malam tiba_

 _Menghapus semua kegelapan, membangunkanku dari tidur_

 _Dan kemudian meninggalkanku ketika kubuka jendela ini_

Chanyeol berhenti membacanya, entah kenapa hatinya merasakan nyeri teramat ketika membaca kata perkatanya. Suasana hatinya mendadak berubah, ia merasa jika selama ini sudah menyakiti hati Baekhyun meski ia tidak tahu karena apa. Jarinya kemudian bergerak membalikan sebuah halaman terakhir. Halaman yang dimana berisikan diary dadakan milik Baekhyun.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Bolehkah aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai oleh dia? Aku berusaha menahan segala kesakitan pada diriku seorang diri. Memendam rasa cintaku sejak dua tahun yang lalu padanya. Membiarkan dirinya yang mulai berdekatan dengan banyak perempuan. Jujur, aku ingin sekali menyerah. Terlebih lagi ketika aku melihat sebuah video. Aku tahu itu benar terjadi, karena seseorang memberitahuku. Tapi, lagi - lagi aku bersikap padanya seolah aku baik-baik saja. Padahal kenyataannya? Aku terpuruk disini. Menangis setiap malamnya ketika diriku tidak sengaja mengingat video itu._

 _Tuhan.. aku mencintainya, Chanyeol._

 **DEG!**

Detak jantung milik Chanyeol seakan terhenti membaca kalimat terakhir diary milik Baekhyun ini. Air matanya berlomba untuk jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sebuah kesalahan dan penyesalan datang pada dirinya. Baekhyun mencintai dirinya dan itu sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol merasa jika disini ia sangatlah _brengsek._ Menyakiti hati sahabatnya sendiri selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Terlebih lagi, dirinya baru saja memberi tahu perihal dirinya dan Seulgi. Pantas Baekhyun berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkanny, pasti ia menangis dalam larinya.

'Aku... harus meminta maaf'

...

Baekhyun menumpahkan segala kekesalan, kekecewaan, dan kesedihan dirinya dengan menangis sejadinya di kamar miliknya. Menenggelamkan suara isakan tangisnya pada boneka bear pemberian Chanyeol pada hari ulang tahunnya kemarin. Tangannya sesekali memukul kesal boneka itu seakan-akan itu adalah Chanyeol. Dia terus menggumam dalam hati, berkata kenapa harus Chanyeol yang ia cintai. Kenapa dirinya tidaklah normal? Kenapa? Seharusnya dirinya tidak mengenal Chanyeol. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidaklah menolongnya dengan mengambilkan buku catatan saat itu. Seharusnya... dia tidak mencintai Chanyeol.

"Arghhh"

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menarik rambutnya dengan keras ketika dalam keadaan seperti ini.

* * *

 **~ Friendzone ~**

* * *

Tiga hari sudah Baekhyun tidak masuk kuliah, Chanyeol juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya membuat moment bersama Seulgi. Ya, meskipun pikirannya selalu mengarah pada Baekhyun. Namun, ia selalu menghalaunya, ia berfikir jika dirinya sudah mempunyai Seulgi, jadi untuk apa memikirkan orang lain? Terlebih lagi itu adalah seorang lelaki.

Chanyeol yang kini berjalan di koridor kampus hanya bisa tersenyum ketika teman - teman ataupun penggemarnya menanyakan kemana Baekhyun. Dan ini sukses membuat hatinya ikut bertanya - tanya. Kekhawatiran serta kesalahan dirinya seakan terus memenuhi pikirannya. Ia seakan dihantui berbagai suara yang berkata bahwa dirinya sangatlah brengsek.

Melamun. Hal itu kini Chanyeol lakukan di ruang musik tepat dimana kejadian Baekhyun berlari meninggalkannya. Otaknya seakan ingin meledak seiring pikiran kalutnya tentang lelaki mungil yang beberapa hari ini memenuhi ruang fikirnya. Chanyeol merasa jika ini semua adalah karena Seulgi. Ya, entah kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu. Tapi, semuanya seakan berubah semenjak dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan Seulgi. Terlebih lagi Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh darinya.

'Aku harus menemui Baekhyun. Ya.'

...

Baekhyun masih terus menangis meski air matanya sudah tidak lagi ingin keluar. Ini sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian di ruang musik, dan ia belum sama sekali makan ataupun minum. Jangankan untuk pergi ke kampus, keluar kamar pun seakan enggan untuk ia lakukan. Ibu serta Ayah nya sudah beratus kali mengetuk pintu dan menyuruhnya keluar, namun ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukam suara kedua orang tuanya. Ia masih ingin menyendiri untuk menenangkan hatinya dan mulai bisa menerima Chanyeol yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Ya meskipun hal itu tidaklah bisa. Baekhyun terlalu mencintai Chanyeol sampai kapan pun. Itu katanya.

Tok tok tok

Lagi, suara ketukan pintu kamarnya berbunyi memenuhi suasana hening di kamarnya. Kamar yang selama tiga hari ini sangatlah kacau seperti dirinya. Baekhyun memilih untuk menutup rapat - rapat bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Memeluk erat kaki mungilnya yang memang sejak kemarin ia lakukan. Suara ketukan terdengar semakin keras dan sering. Baekhyun menjadi jengah, ini sangatlah berisik dan mengganggu indra pendengarannya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah botol parfume yang tergeletak di sebelahnya dan melempar benda itu menuju pintu. Tentu sukses membuat seseorang di balik pintu tidak lagi mengetuk pintu.

 **BRAK**

Kamarnya terbuka dengan paksa oleh seorang namja tinggi ini. Tangan namja ini segera memegang bahu nya yang sangat nyeri akibat mendobrak pintu. Dan ketika manik matanya menangkap sosok yang ia rindukan, ia berlari ke arah lelaki mungil ini. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat seakan lelaki mungil ini tidaklah boleh pergi lagi.

"Chanyeol" lirih Baekhyun berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya, ini bukan mimpi. Baekhyun dapat merasakannya , bagaimana tetesan air mata Chanyeol yang perlahan mulai membasahi baju nya. Baju usang yang ia yakin sangatlah bau oleh keringatnya.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Bayang - bayang wajah mu memenuhi ruang pikirku selama tiga hari ini. Aku seperti lelaki brengsek yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya"

Jelas Chanyeol panjang - lebar tanpa jeda ataupun gagap di setiap katanya. Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun, tangannya mencengkram bahu lelaki mungil ini dengan lembut agar mau menatapnya. Namun tetap saja, Baekhyun masih terus menangis dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tau aku lelaki brengsek. Pukul aku, Baek" pinta Chanyeol dan sukses membuat Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang kini sama menangisnya dengannya.

Baekhyun semakin merasa sakit ketika melihat lelehan air mata Chanyeol yang jatuh perlahan tepat di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menggelengkan kepala serta menundukan kepalanya kembali.

Chanyeol memeluk kembali tubuh mungil yang terlihat sangatlah pas di dekapannya. Hatinya seakan menghangat merasakan tubuh mungil lelaki ini berada di dalam dekapannya. Lidahnya seakan kelu ketika dirinya ingin mengucapkan kata cinta. Ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal dirinya untuk menyatakan hal ini. Ia masih berstatuskan sebagai kekasih Seulgi.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku hampir gila ketika semua fans mu menanyakan kabarmu yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu. Maafkan aku" katanya seraya mempererat pelukannya. Sesekali indra penciumannya menyesap aroma strawberry dari surai hitam lelaki ini. Tidak ada yang tidak ia sukai dari tubuh mungil ini. Baekhyun seakan sangatlah sempurna di ciptakan.

Baekhyun memilih untuk terdiam, mendengar segala penjelasan dari lelaki yang sangat ia cintai ini. Ia masih sangatlah betah berlama - lama dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Ini adalah moment yang sangat ia tunggu - tunggu sejak dua tahun lamanya, meskipun saat itu ia sudah pernah merasakannya. Namun pelukan saat ini terasa berbeda baginya. Hatinya bahkan sudah bersorak gembira dengan ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya.

"Kau tidak salah apapun, Chanyeolie"

Hingga ia memutuskan untuk berbicara selagi suasana sangatlah mendukungnya. Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah lelaki mungil ini. Sontak wajah Baekhyun merona hebat akibat perlakuan memalukan Chanyeol ini. Dan Chanyeol? Berpura untuk tidak tahu meski dirinya ingin sekali mencium pipi merona itu. Eh?

"Jangan menutupinya, Baek"

"Aku sangat jahat, ' _kan_?" sambung Chanyeol dengan arah mata tidak lagi menatap mata Bekhyun. Ia takut semakin merasa sangat jahat serta brengsek sebagai sahabat.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, tangannya menyeka sisa - sisa air mata di pipinya dengan cepat. "Kau tidak jahat, sekali pun kau benar - benar jahat. Tapi bagiku kau tetap Chanyeol yang baik. Tidak jahat" ujarnya menatap hampa dada bidang Chanyeol di hadapannya. Pikirannya seakan kosong mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Chanyeol tidak lah perlu terkejut kembali mendengar Baekhyun berkata seperti ini. Ia juga tidak perlu lagi menanyakan maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Karena ia tahu, Baekhyun berkata seperti ini karena lelaki mungil ini mencintai dirinya. Hatinya seakan sakit kembali menerima kenyataan bahwa lelaki mungil yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya hampir tiga tahun ini mencintainya sangat. Terlihat dari segala sikap Baekhyun padanya selama ini.

 _"Chanyeol! Kau ini kenapa nakal sekali sih!? Kan aku sudah bilang, jika naik motor gunakanlah helm mu bodoh! Kau tidak punya helm!? Dasar bodoh idiot! Lihat sekarang! Tubuhmu menjadi luka seperti ini!"_

 _"Astaga Chanyeol bodoh! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan bermabukan! Itu tidak lah bagus untuk kesehataan tubuhmu! Cepat buang botol itu!"_

 _"Chanyeol idiot! Ayo pulang! Kau mau sakit hanya karena mandi hujan di malam hari ha? Tubuhku sudah kedingingan ini, sialan! Antarkan aku pulang! Titik."_

Chanyeol seketika tersenyum kecil mengingat beberapa kejadian dimana telinganya harus memanas akibat ocehan dari mulut Baekhyun yang tidaklah pernah selesai. Memory otaknya berputar kembali mengingat dimana Baekhyun menangis hanya karena melihat dirinya yang berkelahi dengan salah seorang mahasiswa. Ia mengingatnya sangat, bahkan wajah khawatir, sedih, serta kesal Baekhyun sangatlah merekat erat dalam memory nya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang kini tengah tersenyum simpul sendiri. Astaga, bahkan disaat seperti ini, lelaki ini masih saja bisa berpikiran mesum. Dan dengan segala kekesalannya, Baekhyun sengaja menendang kakinya ke arah kosong di hadapannya. Ya siapa tahu Chanyeol sadar kembali. Ingat! Ia terlalu malu untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol dengan memukul ataupun menyubit lelaki tinggi ini.

"Baek, maaf aku melamun. Aku hanya mengingat kembali omelanmu yang terlihat lucu itu"

 **Blush**

Wajah Baekhyun sukses merona hingga ke telinga. Oh, bahkan ia sudah berprasangka buruk dengan mengatakan jika Chanyeol sedang berpikiran mesum, ya meskipun ia hanya mengumpat di dalam hati. Jantungnya seakan berpacu dengan cepat kembali, membuatnya lagi - lagi mengumpat karena jantungnya yanh tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi.

"Ah ya. Tak apa. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan... Seulgi?"

Baekhyun merutuki mulutnya yang tiba - tiba saja mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang jelas - jelas dapat membuat hatinya sakit kembali. Tapi hati kecil nya seakan berkata jika ia harus bertanya demikian, ya siapa tahu Chanyeol sudah berpisah?

"Tidak usah menanyakan suatu hal yang justru membuatmu sakit, Baek"

Chanyeol sangat tidak suka jika Baekhyun membicarakan perempuan lain jika sedang bersamanya. Sekalipun itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri, ia tidak perduli. Ia tahu Baekhyun berkata seperti itu hanya untuk membua sebuah topik pembicaraan yang bahkan itu menyakiti perasaannya. Chanyeol sekali lagi menarik nafas panjangnya. Ia tidak suka situasi seperti ini.

Baekhyun cukup tersentak mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang membuatnya bertanya - tanya. Apa maksud nya? Membuatnya sakit? Oh jangan - jangan... Chanyeol sudah mengetahuinya?

'DIARY ITU!'

Bersamaan dengan pekikan di dalam hatinya, mata puppy nya membelalak sempurna dengan tubuh menegang. Ini sebuah bencana, sungguh. Ia melirik sekilas Chanyeol yang juga meliriknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Chanyeol, dimana notesku?" tanya Baekhyun

"Dirumahku...mungkin" ujarnya menjawab sekenanya.

 **Bugh**

"Sialan! Cepat balikan! Notes itu sangat penting bagiku!"

Seketika penyakit mengocehnya kembal kambuh, ia melupakan sejenak kesedihannya tadi dengan memukul bahu Chanyeol dengan kasar. Bibirnya terus menerus menggumamkan sumpah serapah untuk lelaki jerapah itu. Ini masalah hidup dan matinya.

"Aih, baiklah.. aku akan mengembalikannya!" ujar Chanyeol menyerah, tangannya memegang bahu yang baru saja menjadi bulan-bulanan kekesalan Baekhyun. "Tapi nanti" sambungnya seraya menjulurkan lidahnya meledek dan segera berlari keluar menghindari Baekhyun yang kini sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan jurus hapkidonya.

Dan hari ini merupakan hari tercerah bagi Baekhyun, setelah tiga hari belakangan bergelut pada masa kelam dan patah hati.

* * *

 **~ Friendzone ~**

* * *

Baekhyun sudah kembali melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Menjadi seorang mahasiswa populer bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga sangat bersyukur Chanyeol selalu di sampingnya. Bahkan ia berfikir jika Chanyeol mempunyai kekasih, maka lelaki itu akan disibukan dengan berbagi rasa sayang satu sama lain. Namun kenyataannya sangatlah jauh berbeda. Chanyeol juga terlihat aneh belakangan ini, terlalu memprotect Baekhyun yang menurut lelaki mungil ini berlebihan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini tengah menunggu jam kuliahnya di salah satu bangku kantin. Baekhyun masih saja asik menyantap roti bakar rasa strawberrynya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya meminum sesambil menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu di hadapannya itu. Seutas senyum kembali terbentuk di bibir Chanyeol, pantas saja lelaki mungil ini selalu dianggap anak kecil oleh sang Ibu. Lihatlah sekarang wajahnya, sisa - sisa remahan roti dengan selai menempel mengotori kawasan sekitar bibirnya.

"Dasar anak kecil"

Chanyeol semakin terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan kebingungan. Ah jangan lupakan pipinya yang menggembung akibat makanan yang belum ia telan itu. Chanyeol dengan senyum tulusnya segera mengambil tisu basah di sebelahnya dan membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel di wajah Baekhyun itu.

Jangan tanya keadaan Baekhyun sekarang! Karena lelaki mungil ini tengah tercengang dengan mulut terbuka serta wajah memerah dan detakan jantung yang cepat.

"Chanyeol!"

Bukan, itu bukan Baekhyun yang berbicara, melainkan perempuan yang selama ini menjadi 'kekasih' Chanyeol itu. Seulgi sekali lagi menghentakan kakinya ke tanah dengan kasar ketika Chanyeol hanya mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih melanjutkan membersihkan wajah Baekhyun. Oh astaga, bahkan ia seperti tidak di anggap berada di tengah - tengah sini.

"Chanyeol! Jangan mengacuhkanku!"

Sentak Seulgi sekali lagi. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarahnya yang memuncak, mulutnya seakan gatal sekali untuk mengocehkan beberapa wejengan untuk 'kekasih' nya ini. Apalagi, Chanyeol akhir - akhir ini sering sekali mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih bersama Baekhyun setiap saat nya.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk mendengar suara Seulgi yang terdengar sangat lah marah. Ya jelas saja, 'kekasih' nya bahkan tengah duduk berdua dengannya. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang tengah memandangnya dengan senyum simpul itu. Dan Baekhyun mengumpat bukan main, astaga ini benar - benar gila. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol bersikap biasa saja? Sementara kekasihnya mempergokinya tengah berlovey dovey dengan dirinya.

"Chanyeol, cepat jelaskan padaku! Kau kemana saja? Kenapa belakangan ini kau menghilang!? Lalu kenapa pesanku tidak kau balas?" tanya Seulgi dengan nada bicara sudah terlihat lebih tenang.

"Aku sibuk"

"Sibuk berpacaran dengan cebol ini, hah? Iya!?" bentak Seulgi sukses membuat Baekhyun terkenyut. Seumur hidupnya ia hanya dikatakan pendek, itupun hanya dengan Chanyeol. Apa dirinya sependek itu, hingga di katakan cebol?

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia berdiri tanpa menatap perempuan ini. "Hubungan kita berakhir. Terimakasih" ujarnya seraya menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun agar mau mengikutinya pergi. Dan Seulgi hanya bisa tercengang dengan ketidak percayaannya dengan kejadian ini semua.

'Byun Baekhyun. Tunggu balasanku'

...

"Chanyeol, kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

Baekhyun dengan segala tanda tanya di kepalanya akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Ia bertanya demikian karena lelaki tinggi di hadapannya ini membawanya dengan langkah besar menuju parkiran. Baekhyun semakin bingung ketika Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di kursi mobil dan diikuti lelaki tinggi itu setelahnya. Baekhyun juga hanya bisa tercengang ketika Chanyeol memasangkan seat belt untuknya.

"Chanyeol, kita mau kemana? Bukankah sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai? Kita mau kem-"

"DIAM."

Baekhyun tersentak bukan main ketika Chanyeol membentaknya untuk pertama kalinya. Hatinya sakit seakan baru saja tertusuk benda tajam. Air matanya seakan berlomba untuk berjatuhan seiring nafasnya yang sesak. Demi apapun, Chanyeol membentaknya? Astaga, bahkan orang tuanya tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Maaf" cicit Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Kepalanya ia tundukan tidak berani menatap ataupun melirik Chanyeol sekali pun.

Chanyeol memukul stir mobilnya dengan kasar berulang kali. Kepalanya menunduk untuk meredam amarahnya. Bukan, ia bukan marah karena hubungannya baru saja berakhir dengan Seulgi. Melainkan karena mulut Seulgi yang dengan lancangnya mengatai Baekhyun dan lagi Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja ia bentak karena kekesalannya ini. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, mengusap wajahnya kasar seraya dirinya melirik Baekhyun. Dan lagi dirinya merasa bersalah, pasti Baekhyun sangat ketakutan saat ini. Terlihat dari tubuhnya bergetar karena menangis dengan kepala tertunduk serta jari - jarinya yang saling terpaut mencubiti satu sama lain.

"Huffftt"

Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, tidak perduli jika Baekhyun tengah terkejut saat ini. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan lelaki mungil ini yang mulai mengeluarkan isakannya dalam dekapannya. Tangannya mengelus pelan surai hitam lelaki mungil ini dengan sesekali menyesap keharuman pada rambut ini.

"Maafkan aku, aku sedang kesal tadi hingga reflek membentakmu. Maafkan aku, bee"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan karena permintaan maaf Chanyeol padanya, namun karena panggilan Chanyeol untuknya. Bee? Apa itu panggilan sayang? Seketika wajahnya memanas dengan degupan jantungnya yang kembali menggila.

"B..bee?" tanya Baekhyun dengan gugup serta suara paraunya.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan keduanya, mencengkaram bahu Baekhyun dengan lembut. Jari besarnya menghapus sisa air mata milik lelaki mungil ini. Untuk ke-sekian kalinya ia membuat lelaki mungil ini menangis, membuatnya merasa dihantui rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu takut dan menangis lagi. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak membuamu menangis, tetapi baru saja aku melakukan kesalahan lagi" Chanyeol mendesah dengan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak dapat menahan amarahnya itu. "Bee untuk Baekhyunku tersayang" sambung Chanyeol dengan senyuman tulus.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin sekali berteriak serta berjungkal balik karena senang bukan main. Dirinya kembali merasa perutnya geli seakan banyak ribuan kupu - kupu berterbangan keluar. Tapi seketika dirinya kembali murung. Maksudnya apa? Apa Chanyeol berkata seperti itu hanya untuk membuatnya senang?

"Kau tidak salah apapun, Chanyeolie"

Baekhyun dengan senyumannya mengucapkan kata manisnya. Meski Chanyeol sudah sering sekali membuatnya sakit hati, namun dirinya tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa tidak bisa berbuat marah pada lelaki tinggi itu. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun cukup bertanya - tanya kenapa Chanyeol memutuskan Seulgi begitu saja. Ya, meskipun hati kecilnya cukup bersorak karena _mungkin_ masih ada peluang untuk dirinya.

Chanyeol bergumam sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, Baekhyun terlalu baik baginya. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan kesakitan hati lelaki mungil ini yang terpendam. Belum lagi, lelaki mungil ini harus menahan sakit dan kesepian secara bersamaan kala kedua orang tuanya terlalu di sibukan dengan hal per-bisnisan. Pernah sekali Chanyeol berkunjung ke rumah lelaki mungil ini, dan yang di dapati ketika ia masuk hanya suasana hening dan hampa. Dan dari sini ia menyimpulkan, bahwa Baekhyun benar - benar butuh seseorang di sampingnya.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol seraya melepaskan pelukannya

Baekhyun berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk semangat. Roti bakar dengan susu strawberry tadi tidak membuatnya kenyang sekali pun. Dan Chanyeol dengan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menyusuri kota Seoul.

* * *

 **~ Friendzone ~**

* * *

Baekhyun serta Chanyeol kini sudah mulai memasuki semester akhir. Hubungan keduanya pun tidaklah berubah, Chanyeol masih sahabat Baekhyun begitu juga sebaliknya. Baekhyun masih mencintai lelaki tinggi itu, ah mungkin sudah bertambah lebih banyak. Mengingat setiap waktunya selalu dihabiskan bersama dengan lelaki tinggi kesayangannya itu.

Namun hubungan keduanya saat ini mulai merenggang. Keduanya sangatlah sibuk dengan tugas kuliah serta deadline skripsi yang mulai membuatnya pusing. Tidak ada lagi waktu bersama, bahkan untuk bertukar pesan pun jarang. Baekhyun yang kini tidak lagi mendapatkan kelas yang sama dengan Chanyeol membuatnya semakin di persulit jika ingin bertemu dengan lelaki tinggi itu. Begitu juga Chanyeol, lelaki itu terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya hingga mengabaikan sahabat baiknya, Baekhyun.

Waktu keduanya yang seakan habis dengan tugas kuliah, membuatnya mengerang rindu satu sama lain.

* * *

 **~ Friendzone ~**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, itu artinya hari libur bagi seluruh penduduk di dunia. Namun, tidak bagi lelaki mungil berparaskan imut ini. Weekend yang akan menjadi panjang bagi Baekhyun karena lelaki mungil ini menghabiskan waktu liburnya untuk mengejar deadline skripsinya. Pagi sekali saat dirinya terbangun, ia dengan cepat bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Dan memulai segala aktivitasnya di depan laptop usang kesayangannya. Tidak ada kata sarapan dalam kamusnya, yang terpenting skripsi untuk bab terakhir harus selesai agar dirinya bisa menyerahkan langsung untuk di lihat ulang oleh dosen pembimbingnya. Ya meskipun berakhir ibunya mengantarkan makanan ringan hingga utama ke kamar Baekhyun. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Berhentilah sejenak, Baek. Tubuhmu akan ambruk jika terus - terusan mengerjakan skripsi tanpa sarapan."

Dan setelah menggumamkan sepatah dua kata kalimat, ibu Baekhyun akan berlalu keluar kamar untuk pergi menuju butik miliknya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, bukan ini yang inginkan. Ia ingin ibu nya memarahinya meski dengan berlebihan sekalipun, itu tidak apa. Ia butuh kasih sayang ibunya juga.

Tidak ingin terus larut dalam lamunan kisah hidupnya, maka ia kembali melanjutkan tugasnya sesambil tangannya menyuap sesendok nasi goreng buatan ibu. Tidak bohong memang, perutnya sangat lapar karena semalam ia melewatkan makan malam dan memilih untuk tidur. Satu helaan nafas Baekhyun keluarkan, rumahnya terasa sangat sepi dan sunyi. Hanya terdengar ketikan keyboard laptop miliknya yang memenuhi ruang kamar. Tidak ada ibu serta ayah saat ini. Baekhyun dapat memakluminya, bagaimana kedua orang tuanya adalah pebisnis terkenal di Seoul. Dan selalu di sibukan oleh perjalanan bisnis seperti yang saat ini Ayahnya lakukan.

Jika sedang dalam suasana seperti ini, biasanya selalu ada Chanyeol yang akan menghiburnya ataupun mengajaknya pergi kemanapun itu. Atau Chanyeol akan menemaninya mengerjakan tugas kuliah seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Baekhyun mendadak murung, ia sangat rindu dengan lelaki tinggi yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi, waktu keduanya yang terlalu sibuk membuatnya seakan sulit. Baekhyun ingin jalinan persahabatannya membaik seperti dulu. Menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat kegilaan lagi bersama.

Satu helaan nafas ia buang dengan kasar, segala pikirannya tentang lelaki tinggi itu ia singkirkan sejenak. Masih ada hal penting untuk masa depannnya yang menanti. Sebuah tugas skripsi. Baekhyun yang perlahan mulai mengetikan beberapa isi untuk bab terakhirnya itu mulai bisa terfokuskan. Ia sebenarnya sudah berniat akan bertemu Chanyeol nanti saat sidang skripsi. Namun, ia seperti dihadapkan pilihan sulit. Ia ingin bertemu Chanyeol, tapi pasti suasana tidak akan se-asik dulu lagi.

Drt drt drt

Ponselnya berdering dengan getaran cukup keras membuatnya menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya untuk mengangkat panggilan. Itu telfon dari Ibunya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Aku? Hah, baiklah.. aku akan membelinya"

Pip

Sambungan terputus begitu ia selesai menjawab. Baekhyun ingin sekali berteriak, bagaimana tidak? Ibunya menyuruh dirinya untuk membelin bahan makanan di supermarket. Oh astaga, ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke supermarket. Namun mengingat ini perintah dari Ibunya, maka mau tidak mau, Baekhyun harus melaksanakannya juga. Baekhyun yang kini sudah rapih dengan sedikit parfume yang ia semprotkan di tubuhnya. Uang sudah ia kantongi, ponselnya pun juga. Jadi tanpa buang waktu lagi, kaki pendeknya melangkah meninggalkan rumah menuju supermarket. Dengan berjalan kaki.

"Ah apalagi ya?" gumamnya sendiri sesambil manik matanya menyapu seluruh bahan makanan yang di jajahkan disini. Tangannya sibuk mendorong _troller_ dengan bibir tipisnya yang bersenandung kecil. Matanya berbinar sempurna kala melihat sebuah buah strawberry yang begitu merah menggoda dirinya. Dengan langkah cepat ia mendekati buah favoritenya itu.

Grep

Tangannya seakan beradu dengan sebuah tangan yang juga mengambil buah yang sama dengannya. Kepalanya menoleh dengan kesal karena sasarannya ingin diambil oleh orang ini. Namun, seketika juga tubuhnya menegang (kembali) dengan degupan jantung seperti sehabis berlari. Itu Chanyeol! Dan lelaki itu juga tengah menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Ch...anyeolie" cicit Baekhyun seraya menarik tangannya dari buah kesayangannya itu. Kepalanya tertunduk takut serta canggung karena bertemu lelaki yang bahkan sudah tidak pernah lagi bertegur sapa ataupun berkirim pesan padanya.

Chanyeol dengan cekatan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan begitu eratnya. Menuangkan segala perasaan rindu nya pada lelaki mungil ini dalam - dalam. Ia juga tidak perduli jika kini dirinya tengah berada di tengah keramaian. Chanyeol sebenarnya cukup bersyukur karena menuruti perintah Ibunya yang menyuruhnya membeli bahan makanan. Ya, karena perintah Ibunya inilah ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun kembali.

Chanyeol menyesap kembali keharuman pada tubuh lelaki mungil ini. Keharuman yang selama ini ia rindukan. Bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang mempunyai wangi seharum lelaki mungilnya. Chanyeol tentu punya alasan mengapa dirinya menjauhi bahkan tidak bertegur sapa sekalipun pasa Baekhyun. Ya tentu saja, ia bukan orang gila yang tiba - tiba saja menjauh tanpa sebab.

"Apa kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Chanyeol setelah pelukan keduanya terlepas. Manik matanya menatap lekat mata puppy Baekhyun, seolah jika menatapnya sedalam itu, maka ia bisa mentransferkan perasaannya pada lelaki mungil ini.

Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali sebelum akhirnya tersadar bahwa penglihatannya benar. Di hadapannya ini adalah Chanyeol, sahabat sekaligus lelaki yang sejak lama menempati hatinya. Tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu dalam, sangat terasa bahkan. Membuat jantungnya berdisko tidak karuan.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan Baekhyun barusan. Astaga, padahal dirinya sudah berulang kali berbuat kesalahan, tapi kenapa lelaki ini biasa saja. Bahkan ia membayangkan jika akan mendapatkan satu pukulan dari Baekhyun. Tapi nyatanya, Baekhyun malah menuturkan kalimat berbalik tanya padanya.

"Kau... Ah aku merindukanmu sangat"

Chanyeol kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. Bahkan lebih erat dari sebelumnya, ia sampai tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata - katanya karena dirinya yang terlewat rindu pada lelaki mungil di hadapannya ini.

"Berhenti memelukku, bodoh. Kau lupa ini dimana?"

Baekhyun mengumpat kesal karena Chanyeol yang memeluknya kembali, ya meskipun dirinya sangat bahagia sekarang. Tapi, hey, bahkan manik matanya baru saja menangkap seorang pegawai yang tengah menyaksikan kejadiannya sejak tadi. Uh, bukankah itu sangat memalukan?

Chanyeol dengan segera melepaskan pelukan keduanya. "Ah maaf - maaf. Aku terlalu rindu padamu" ujar Chanyeol seraya menggaruk tengkuknya asal. "Ah iya, apa aku boleh main ke rumahmu?" sambungnya lagi melanjutkan dengan tatapan berbinar seolah dirinya meminta sebuah permen pada ibunya.

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu belanjaan mu?"

"Astaga! Ibu! Oh mati aku, pasti ibu akan memarahiku!"

Dan Baekhyun tertawa bahaga bisa melihat kembali sosok energi baginya yang menghilang belakangan ini.

...

...

...

Baekhyun masih saja tertawa sesambil tangannya menenteng kantung belanjaan. Kakinya melangkah lebih dahulu masuk ke rumahnya, dan diikuti Chanyeol yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya di belakang. Bagaimana tidak tertawa? Tadi saat mereka baru saja masuk ke rumah Chanyeol. Tiba - tiba saja telinga besar Chanyeol di tarik keras dengan cubitan di pinggang oleh Ibunya. Mulut ibunya bahkan tidak berhenti mengoceh dan mengadu pada Baekhyun apa saja yang Chanyeol lakukan belakangan ini. Ya, keluarga Park memang mengenal dan dekat sekali dengan Baekhyun, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya kala Ibu Chanyeol berkata bahwa Chanyeol semakin idiot belakangan ini.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya dengan tertekuk ketika dirinya menjadi bulan - bulanan Ibunya serta Baekhyun. Ia bahkan bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan Ibunya dengan berkata bahwa ia mendenar suara desahan menjijikan dari kamar orang tua itu. Ia menduduki dirinya di sofa rumah dengan kasar. Tidak lupa juga langkah besarnya yang ia sengaja buat berbunyi keras.

"Berhentilah merajuk, idiot"

Baekhyun dengan tawa kecilnya mengeluarkan suara dari arah dapur. Ia tengah sibuk memasuki bahan - bahan makanan yang baru saja ia dan Chanyeol beli. Selesai memasuki semuanya, ia seraya menyambar dua buah kaleng soda untuk ia berikan pada Chanyeol. Dan dengan diam, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang dimana terdapat Chanyeol disana.

Puk

"Bibirmu akan jatuh jika kau poutkan seperti itu"

Baekhyun dengan isengnya menempelkan kaleng soda dingin itu ke bibir Chanyeol serta juga menyindirnya. Ya sebenarnya ia berkata seperti itu karena dirinya tidak kuasa melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang menggemaskan itu. Bisa - bisa ia hilang kendali dan menyubit gemas bibir itu.

Chanyeol melirik kesal Baekhyun yang kini sudah terduduk di sampingnya. Ia dengan kesal meneguk minuman kaleng di tangannya dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Aish, baiklah, maafkan aku, _oke_?" ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit aegyo andalannya untuk merayu Chanyeol. Dan benar saja, lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum mesem padanya. Ya tentu saja kelemahan Chanyeol adalah aegyo miliknya.

"Nah sekarang, bisa kau jelaskan kemana dirimu belakangan ini?" tanya Baekhyun serius saat ia rasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya hal itu.

"Aku tidak kemana - mana. Aku menghilang, tidak memberi kabar, mengabaikanmu, dan juga menjauh darimu hanya karena diriku ini ingin menyakinkan perasaanku pada lelaki mungil berstatuskan sahabatku. Betapa bodohnya aku baru menyadari perasaan ini padanya. Bahkan aku menjalin kasih pada perempuan yang jelas - jelas tidak kucintai. Aku hanya terobsesi akan kehebatan dirinya dan aku baru menyadarinya itu. Berkali - kali aku berusaha menyangkal perasaanku pada lelaki mungil itu, tetapi tidak bisa. Padahal aku berniat menemuinya saat sidang nanti, namun sepertinya Tuhan berkata lain."

Baekhyun tercenganh bukan main mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup kembali seperti suasa club malam. Bibirnya menggigit satu sama lain karena gugup. Bukannya ia terlalu percaya diri, tapi hatinya berkata jika itu adalah dirinya.

"A..apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi dengan gugupnya. Ia mencuri lirikan pada Chanyeol, dan sukses salah tingkah karena lelaki itu tengah menatapnya intens.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun itu. Ia segera saja mengeluarkan notes kecil milik Baekhyun dari kantung celananya. "Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Dan maksud dari ucapanku tadi mungkin kau bisa membacanya di halaman belakang notes ini" ujarnya sesambil menyerahkan notes itu.

Baekhyun mendadak menegang di tempat. Itu notes kecil miliknya yang berbulan - bulan Chanyeol tahan entah untuk apa. Dan tadi katanya apa? Sudah mengetahui semuanya? Oh Tuhan jangan bilang jika Chanyeol sudah membaca semuanya! Dengan cepat ia mengambil notes miliknya, membukanya secara lembar - perlembar sekalian memastikan isinya masih utuh. Hingga akhirnya tangannya berhenti pada lembaran terakhir. Lembaran dimana semua jawaban teka - teki ini akan terkuak.

 _ **Maaf jika aku baru berkata seperti ini sekarang. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan ini. Aku juga benar - benar mencintaimu, Bee. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasih Park Idiot Chanyeol?**_

Satu tetes air mata kebahagiaan milik Baekhyun sukses terjatuh. Tangannya gemetar, otaknya seakan kembali mencerna semuanya. Berharap ini bukanlah mimpi ataupun mengkhayal. Ia dengan berani menatap Chanyeol dengan lekat.

"Jadi... apa jawabanmu?"

Chanyeol menggoda dengan bertanya membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan ronaan wajah miliknya itu.

"Ya.. aku mau, idiot"

Dan sebuah pelukan erat keduanya tercipta seirama dengan tangisan bahagia dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Kini mimpinya untuk menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol sudahlah terwujud. Dirinya berjanji akan selalu mencintai Chanyeol. Walaupun kedepannya nanti, tidak tahu seperti apa.

 _' Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Chan. '_

 _' Sampai kapanpun itu. aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Sahabat hidupku, Baekhyun. '_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _END / FIN._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Thank you udah sempetin baca ff OneShoot aku. Ini hanya selingan karena aku gak ada kerjaan plus ide untuk SIL jadi bikin ini deh. Hehehe. Reviewnya boleh? ^^


End file.
